


Leaked

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Female Mitch Marner, Stalking, Women in the NHL, not legally accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Alexandria has been dealing with a stalker-ish ex but she never expected it to come to a head like this.
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Leaked

The first thing Mitchie noticed when she entered the room for Team Breakfast was the distinct absence of Kerf. Not that the other girl ever brought more attention to herself than she needed, but Mitchie had started searching her out in rooms - the two of them had shared many a conspiritorial look when their boys were particularly dumb. Mitchie's point was that she had begun to NEED Kerf there. 

“Have you seen Alexandria?” Tyson asked, making a beeline to Mitchie and looking worried.

“No,” Mitchie shook her head in response, starting to get a little worried.

“She’s not responding to texts. From JT or Josty.”

And that….that wasn’t good. She never ignored texts from her boys - especially not JT. Not even when she was pissed at them. Sure, her responses then ranged from passive aggressive to vicious, but she responded.

“Okay, I need everyone’s attention,” Keefe walked into the room with Kyle and Mitchie felt a sense of dread fill her, “We were notified this morning that one of Kerfoot’s exs has sold …. photos… and videos... of her. Most are clearly from when she was in college, but it appears that her phone and possibly the webcam on her laptop were hacked. There also appears to have been some stalking behavior. She has been told to hand over all electronics for our security to sweep, Toronto PD is working on going through her place just in case, and she has been told to stay in her room until we have to leave for the practice and the game tomorrow.”

“Has he been arrested?” Tyson asked, fists clenched in the tablecloth to keep himself in the room.

“Revenge porn isn’t illegal in the state he resides, so there’s nothing that can be done in that regard.” Kyle responded.

“But it’s harassment.” Mitchie’s eyes were wide, “There has to be something.”

“Our lawyers are putting together a restraining order. But we don't know how much good it will do because we don’t know what prompted this. She mentioned that he had been calling her repeated but we don’t know if he’s just taking advantage of her being in a heavier media market or if it’s more dangerous than that.” Kyle sighed, “Look, Alexandria is going to need our full support. And - when you get questions about it - the line is No Comment. You won’t help anyone by going off on the media.”

And Mitchie didn’t wait to actually be dismissed. She got up and made her way out of the private room and to the front desk, politely asking for the room key to Kerf’s room.

She didn’t bother knocking, just walked in and froze when she found Alexandria on the floor between the beds, arms around her legs, chin on her knees, and barely holding herself together. Mitchie felt all her anger rush out of her - there would be time to be angry at some faceless jackass later. She settled herself on the floor next to Kerf and put her arms around her, heart breaking as Alexandria crumbled and broke down, sobs wracking her body as Mitchie held her and tried muttered words of comfort and assurance.

When the crying died down, Mitchie pulled her back, pushing the hair out of her face and saying, “Go wash your face and I’ll have someone bring you up something to eat, okay?”

Alexandria nodded and stood up, what had to be one of Compher’s hoodies falling down to mid-thigh and Mitchie couldn’t hide the little smile at how huge it was on her.

As soon as Mitchie stormed out of the room, Tyson turned his attention to Keefe, “Has the story broken yet?”

“Kristen got the tip. It’ll be breaking today, we just don’t know when or in what outlet.”

Tyson nodded and stood up.

“Where are you going?” Mo asked, grabbing his arm, “I know you feel responsible for Alexandria, but let Mitchie handle this.”

“I’m calling Gabe.” Tyson responded, “It’s gonna take him, EJ, and Nate to keep JT and Josty from getting on that next flight out.”

“I don’t -”

“Mo, the Avs were family. Gabe practically adopted Kerfy, she got him ready to be a girl dad. And EJ only ever wants her happy, like, he would fucking destroy anyone who hurt her.” Tyson argued, “They need to know this is coming or someone’s gonna say the wrong thing and get punched. And it’ll probably be a reporter. It’s not exactly a secret that she and JT have been together for a while.”

Tyson didn’t wait for answer before standing up and heading outside, texting Gabe to get EJ, Nate, Josty, and JT and then call him.

“What’s wrong?” Gabe’s voice came through the speaker as soon as Tyson picked up.

“One of Kerf’s exs… He’s releasing photos and videos. The police only know what they are because they were tipped off but they’re being automatically uploaded in, probably an hour. They said most of the photos were taken when she was in college - over half of them it looks like she didn’t know they were being taken. Some are from the Harvard locker room as well. But the worst part is that they think her phone and webcam on her computer were hacked, her Cloud as well.” Tyson knew when to be brutally honest and when to hold back, “Leafs security took her phone and computer, Toronto PD is doing a sweep of her place. Revenge porn isn’t illegal, immoral and disgusting, but not illegal. The Leafs lawyers are going to try to get harassment and stalking charges made but… A restraining order wouldn’t do much good, apparently, because he was never physically there...at least that they know of..”

“I fucking knew she wasn’t okay,” JT growled out and Tyson knew his was clenching his fist, “It was that Andrew guy, right?”

“Keefe didn’t tell us who it was. Just that police had identified him.”

“He’d been calling her at all hours. Texting her. Everytime she blocked him, he somehow got around it. She didn’t see the point in changing her number because she was convinced he would just find it again.” JT’s voice was hard, “I told her she should report it and then she rattled off all these statistics about how often stalking cases stick and how it wouldn’t work because he wasn’t physically stalking her.”

“Why didn’t you say anything,” Josty asked, sounding a little hurt. Because his best friends may be a couple but they ALWAYS included him on major things.

“Because Alexandria wanted to pretend like it wasn’t an issue and I should have pushed her on it.” JT sounded miserable.

“Bear, have you talked to her, yet?” Nate asked.

“No,” Tyson responded.

“Why the fuck not?” EJ replied.

“Because right now, she doesn’t need a man talking to her. Right now, she needs Mitchie. Because when those photos go up, it won’t be the ex everyone’s talking about. It’ll be her.” Tyson shot back.

“You guys are in LA right now, right?” JT interjected before EJ could tell Tyson that he was supposed to be taking care of Kerf.

“You’re not getting on a plane.” Tyson immediately responded, “She wouldn’t want you to miss a game because of her.”

“I don’t really give a fuck what she wants right now.” JT shot back.

“Yeah?” Josty was firing back at JT, “Well you showing up pissed isn’t going to help anyone. No good has ever come from you two having a Serious Discussion when one or both of you are angry. Or do I have to remind you about the incident that resulted in you sleeping on the couch for a week and Alexandria not so much as wanting to look at you?”

And Tyson thinks he vaguely remembers that week. 

“I’ll be the first one in that room when Mitchie gives the all clear, okay?” Tyson said, “But right now… I’ll have her call you, okay JT? But you need to hold it together. You need to play your game tonight. Get your anger out on the ice. She’s safe right now.”

“She thought she was safe when he was just calling all the time.”

“And he has no way of calling her. She doesn’t have her phone with her. So unless he wants to call the hotel repeatedly…”

“He’s not in custody?!” this time EJ is the one who sounds ready to jump on the next plane out.

“No. Like I said, Revenge Porn isn’t a crime apparently. And the lawyers are working on making stalking stick, dropping it to harassment if they have to.”

“Bear,” Willy stepped outside, “Mitchie texted. Wants us to bring up breakfast for Kerf.”

Tyson nodded and turned his attention back to his phone, “I’ll text you guys later, I’m going to go check on her, make sure she eats.”

“Tyson,” and Tyson had never hear JT sound so desperate, “have her call me, please. I need… I need to know…”

“I’ll have her call you when she’s ready to call you.” Tyson promised before hanging up the phone.

By the time he reached Alexandria’s room with all the breakfast foods (partly because he knows she hadn’t eaten much at team dinner last night, partly because the day is gonna suck for her, but mostly because he DID promise the guys he would watch out for her and he totally dropped the ball due to his own adjustment issues), Deadspin had gone live with the ones from her College years and Barstool with the ones that were hacked and Kappy looked ready to kill someone when he let Tyson into the room.

“It’s already all over,” Auston spoke up as Tyson looked around the room.

Mo, Auston, Willy, Kappy, and Zach were there.

“Where’s Alexandria?” Tyson asked.

“She locked herself in the bathroom.” Zach responded, “Mitchie’s in there with her.”

Tyson pushed the cart he had been pushing to the side and knocked on the door.

“Alexandria,” Tyson tried to plead, he was the only person who still consistently called her by her full name in Toronto, “It’s me. Open the door. Please.”

When he got no answer, he sighed and leaned his forehead against the door, “Alexandria. I’m so sorry. I promised the guys I would look after you and I haven’t been. If I had, I would have known about this guy, you would have felt like you could come to me. But I was too lost in my own issues that I didn’t even notice you were having issues as well.”

When he still doesn’t get a response, his voice turns desperate, “Please, Alexandria. Please. I’m so sorry I didn’t notice. I’m sorry I didn’t do anything when you started pulling away and getting jumpy everytime your phone went off. I should have noticed.”

When he still didn’t hear anything, he threw a Hail Mary and hoped it worked, “JT’s worried. He was ready to get on the next plane here, but Josty talked him out of that. Alexandria, I don’t know what to do right now. I haven’t known what to do this whole time. But I’m asking you to let me help you. Or at the very least, give you my phone so you can call your boy.”

It was quiet for a minute before Mitchie opened the door, turning back to Kerf she asked, “You want me to stay?”

Alexandria shook her head, long hair blocking Tyson’s view of her face.

Tyson walked over and slid down so he was sitting next to her once the door was shut.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tyson asked, “No matter what I was dealing with, I would have put it aside to help you.”

“There was nothing you could have done.” Alexandria replied, “He would have kept finding me. JT suggested changing my number but...I don’t think it would have worked. And I didn’t want to tell anyone but JT found out and it’s just been so sucky and I never expected him to do this.”

By the time she finished talking, she was crying and she let out a wet sob and buried her face in her knees. And Tyson was completely thrown because Alexandria was the most collected person he had ever met and this was definitely the first time he had ever seen her break. But he shoved that down and hugged her tightly, letting her sob into his chest and ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to soothe her - He had seen JT and Josty do it before and it worked for them.

He also struggled not to start crying himself. Because this sucked. It sucked that she was going through it. It sucked that she had been completely alone while going through it. And it sucked even more that he had been so caught up in his own issues that she had felt like she couldn’t come to him.

“I’m so sorry, Lady A,” Tyson whispered, the nickname feeling strange on his tongue. No one called her that but Nate and EJ. And she wasn’t a nickname person, a last name only nickname person if she needed one (which she did because Alexandria had, like, five syllables and only JT was allowed to call her Allie), but she had allowed that one. But only from those two. 

“It’s not your fault, Bear,” she replied softly, “You didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly! I didn’t do anything!” Tyson responded, “There was something wrong and I didn’t notice or I pretended not to notice. But I’m here now. Okay? And I will be sleeping on your couch until we know you’re safe.”

“JT must be pissed,” her voice was small and she curled tighter against him.

“Not at you.” Tyson was quick to assure her. “He’s pissed at the situation, that’s all.”

“I should have listened to him, but…”

“There’s no guarantee changing your number or telling anyone would have helped. You did what you thought was best.”

“No, I didn’t. I thought that if I ignored it, it would stop. But… he told me that if I broke up with JT, that he wouldn’t hurt me.”

“...what?”

“I didn’t tell JT about that part. I just upgraded the security system in my apartment and made sure all the windows were locked and the curtains closed.” 

“Well, when we get back, I’m moving you into my spare room.”

“Can I call JT now?”

Tyson didn’t say anything, just handed his phone over.

She put the phone on speaker and JT answered before the first ring even finished.

“Bear -”

“Hi,” Alexandria breathed out.

“Allie,” and JT sounded so relieved to hear her voice.

“The pictures are up,” Alexandria told him, “he was… he took some through my bedroom window...and I… I had no idea….”

“Hey, this is not your fault,” JT told her, “You didn’t do anything.”

“Exactly! I didn’t DO anything!” she fired back, tears forming again, “I could have…”

“Allie, if you gave into one demand, then he could have just as easily given you another.” JT told her, trying to remain calm, “And then another, keeping you under his control. That’s all he wanted. He wanted you scared and he wanted you weak and he wanted you powerless.”

“Well, he got what he wanted.” Alexandria sniffed.

“You are none of those things.”

“Joey, my pictures are all over by now. Pictures that were private, pictures I didn’t know were taken, pictures -”

“I know, Allie, I know. And I have no idea how scared and vulnerable you feel right now. I can’t imagine it. But I know you. I know you better than anyone. And I know that you are strong. And you are brave. And you will make it through this. And it sounds stupid but I don’t know what else to tell you. Do you want me to fly out? There’s an open flight that leaves Denver in, like, two hours.”

“You have a game tonight.”

“I think everyone will understand if I don’t play.”

“I don’t want you missing games for me.”

“Kerf,” Willy called from the other side of the door, “Kyle’s here.”

“I gotta go, Joey,” Alexandria sniffed, “Score a goal for me tonight.”

“Okay,” JT replied.

“And don’t do anything stupid.”

“I make no promises.”

“Say hi everyone for me. Tell them I’m okay.”

“I won’t lie if they ask.”

“I love you, Joseph.”

“I love you, too, Alexandria. Call me tonight.”

“Okay.”

And Tyson had to be the one to end the call because they both sat there in silence, neither wanting to hang up. He and Alexandria stay sitting on the bathroom floor for a minute before she sighs and stands up.

The meeting with Kyle wasn’t awful. He was very empathetic and understanding. Telling her that they’ll be looking into getting her personal security when they get back to Toronto, that the lawyers are going to do everything possible. Mitchie sat next to her the whole time, holding her hand. Tyson on her other side, interjecting that she would be moving in with him until they knew for sure that they guy was either arrested - preferable - or gone.

“We couldn’t control the release of the photos, unfortunately,” Kyle started carefully, “We tried, but… I would like it if you sat for an interview. With Kristen - a friendly reporter. We can do it today, get it out of the way.”

“Okay,” she nodded, voice soft and eyes down.

“I’ll send her up here in about an hour.” Kyle replied, “Should we be expecting that boyfriend of yours to show up?”

“No,” she shook her head with a small smile, “he has a game tonight and I made him promise me a goal. He’s never broken a promise to me.”

“Okay. If that changes, let me or Sheldon know so we can get him a press pass for the game tomorrow.”

Alexandria nodded and Kyle left.

“How are you really doing?” Morgan asked, looking at the girl he’d known his whole life, trying to find a hint of her.

“I’m terrified,” she answered honestly, tearing up again, “and humiliated.”

“And that’s okay,” Zach told her, “you don’t have to put on a mask and pretend like you’re fine. You can be scared, you can be angry. You don’t have to keep it in.”

“Right now, I just really want JT here.” Alexandria sniffled, “But I wasn’t going to let him a game for me. I didn’t want to be THAT girl. But right now, I just want my boyfriend to hold me and tell me everything is going to be okay even if it seems like it’s falling apart.”

“JT loves you more than he loves anything,” Tyson told her, “I watched that man fall in love with you. And I know you’ve always wanted him to put his career before you, but he will never do that. The only reason he’s playing tonight is because you told him that that’s what you wanted him to do.”

Willy attempted to coax her into eating and both Tyson and Mo shared looks when she refused. She had a history of cutting out food when she had too much going on in her head. She claimed her brain was just too busy focusing on other things to reminder her to eat but they knew it was a control thing. She couldn’t control how she was feeling, she couldn’t control circumstances, but she could control what and how much she ate.

“Okay, everyone out,” Mitchie finally decreed, “There were too many of you here to start with.”

And Tyson had to be pulled from the room by Mo.

When the door shut behind them, Mitchie grabbed one of the Belgium Waffles and settled herself back on the bed next to Alexandria, tearing a section of the waffle off and handing it over to her before flipping on the tv and finding Spongebob.

“I just said I’m not hungry,” Alexandria mumbled.

“You don’t have to eat it, just humor me and hold onto it.” Mitchie responded.

A couple minutes later, Alexandria started absentmindedly eating the waffle section, Mitchie handing her the next one when she finished it.

“How…?”

“I do the same thing. When things feel out of control, food stays the one thing I can control. So Connor and Dylan perfected the art of the stealth feeding me. Taught it to Willy and Matts.” Mitchie shrugged.

“Can you afford to miss the calories?” Alexandria raised an eyebrow, “You’re a twig.”

“The sport we play, none of us can afford to miss the calories.” Mitch replied with a smile.

“Do you want me to stay with you for the interview?”

“...yes.”

“Okay.”

And Mitchie handed her another section of the waffle.

Kristen arrived exactly when Kyle said she would and they settled in.

“I think I already know the answer to this, but how are you feeling?” Kristen asked.

“Humiliated,” Alexandria answered with a brittle laugh, “Scared.”

After that, they dove in. Alexandria told her about the calls, the threats. About how long it had been going on and why she didn’t tell anybody. About the shame she felt when Kyle called her after Kristen notified him of the tip. About how it felt to have to call her parents and brothers to give them a heads up. To have Leafs security confiscate her phone and computer and ask if she had a hidden spare key or if she needed to call her apartment building to let Toronto PD in to do a search of it. To have seen definitive proof that he was closer to her than she thought he was. To regret her stubbornness and her unwillingness to let JT help her. About how hard it was to put on a mask of everything being fine. About how she dreaded her phone going off. About how utterly alone she had been feeling.

When Kristen wrapped up, she thanked Alexandria whole-heartedly and left, smiling at Mo and Tyson as they immediately sprung up from where they had been waiting against the wall across from her door.

Later that night, the Leafs all gathered in the Team Lounge, Alexandria wearing an Avs hoodie stolen from JT and Avs sweats stolen from Josty, sat on the couch between Mitchie and Tyson, waiting for the game to start.

On the screen JT was doing a pre-game interview and, sure enough, he got the question. And she held her breath as his jaw clenched before he responded, “I don’t see how you’re rationalizing blaming Alexandria for her photos getting hacked, or for photos that were taken without her knowledge being released. There’s no logical way to blame her and, frankly, it really upsets me to see people trying to blame her. I support her whole heartedly and I just want her safe. At the end of that, that’s what matters. That she feels safe.”

“Love you,” Alexandria found herself whispering, “kick some ass for me.”

Tyson chuckled and nudged her gently.

Sure enough, JT kicked ass. He scored two goals, he was having a great game. And then Alexandria rolled her eyes. The guy at the face-off was obviously running his mouth and JT was obviously getting pissed off and then - as soon as the puck was dropped - the gloves flew off.

“I told him not to do anything stupid,” she sighed, settling in and trying to hide how seeing him fight tended to get to her.

“At least he’s winning,” Mitchie responded, patting Alexandria’s hand and getting a laugh.

“He’s still an idiot.” Alexandria rolled her eyes, “And I’m telling him that as soon as the game’s over.”

When Josty knocked one into the net, she couldn’t help the smile.

“Junior wasn’t going to let JT be the only one making you proud tonight.” Tyson muttered, knocking their shoulders together.

“I know,” she gave a small smile, “JT and I… the three of us were tight before JT and I got together. And the first thing we did was assure Josty that nothing would change. I think it brought the three of us closer together somehow.”

“He would also fight someone for you if he, you know, wouldn’t get killed.”

And Alexandria chuckled at that, “Yeah, he would.”

“Well, JT promised Lexi a goal tonight and he went above and beyond, so I figured I might as well get one for her, too.” Josty grinned in his post game interview and Alexandria rolled her eyes fondly at the use of his nickname for her.

“Roussel had been making comments about Alexandria all night and I lost control of my temper. I’m not sorry about it, though. I’ll always defend Alexandria - on and off ice.” JT responded when asked about what triggered the fight.

Alexandria stayed on the couch until Tyson’s phone rang and he immediately handed it over to her with a dramatic eye roll.

“Well,” she answered, standing up and making her way out, “if it isn’t my knight in shining armor.”

The next morning, she comes down to breakfast in a pair of leggings and JT’s hoodie looking better than she had the previous day and Tyson pushed her into the seat between him and Mo and went to the buffet - piling her plate with probably way too much food.

Then Kyle entered.

“Due to the pandemic situation, the season is being put on hold until further notice,” Kyle informed them, “We will be heading back to Toronto today, where you will need to stay for two weeks. After that, you’re free to go home or wherever you choose to spend the pause. You will be required, however, to do whatever you can to protect yourselves from the virus. Alexandria, your apartment hasn’t been deemed safe yet -”

“She was going to be coming to mine anyway,” Tyson responded.

“Good,” Kyle nodded, “your phone and laptop will be returned to you by the time we board the plane.”

Two weeks passed slowly. Tyson didn’t let her answer doors, barely let her go back to her own apartment to pack her clothes up since she would be meeting up with JT once they got the all clear. He put her in the room furthest from the door, the window facing the back of the complex, to direct line of sight to any other windows. He added a security system. He kept a close eye on her, making sure she was alright.

And she let him. Because she knew he was doing it partly out of guilt but also because she had missed Mama Tyson. They spent the two weeks pretty much on the couch, binging Umbrella Academy and when they finished that, Gilmore Girls - because it was her secret favorite show and Tyson had never seen it.

“This show… it made me want to go Ivy for college,” Alexandria admitted as they watched Rory and Lorelai’s unauthorized tour of Harvard.

“Really?” Tyson looked over at her.

“Yeah. I always saw myself in Rory. Still do.”

And Tyson pulled her into his side because she was getting that sad look on her face again.

“So, where are you and JT going?” Tyson asked her.

“We are going into the mountains. Getting lost in nature for a bit.,” she replied, “He can’t find me if he doesn’t know where to start, right?”

Kyle called early the next morning to tell them that they had arrested Andrew - apparently he had tried to break into her apartment - and the lawyers were planning to try to throw everything that could potentially stick at him.

The day they were cleared to leave, Tyson drove her to the airport for her flight.

And when she walked out of the airport in Denver, she flung herself into JT’s arms and held him tight, feeling herself start to cry.

“I have you,” JT whispered to her, wrapping his arms tighter around her, Josty coming over to join the hug.

“I figured we’d stay at mine tonight so you can get some Tyson Time before we head out tomorrow,” TJ told her, “He wouldn’t let me come pick you up without him.”

“I’ve been worried about you, shortie,” Josty grinned, kissing her head and laughing at the look from JT he got in return, “It’s not my fault you didn’t kiss her while I was still in the car.”

Alexandria went up on her toes and brushed her lips against JT’s, “Hi.”

“Hi,” JT grinned widely in response before kissing her deeply, both of them flipping off Tyson as he started making gagging sounds.

When they broke apart, she let them take her bags and took JT’s hand as they led her back to the car, letting their familiar squabbling wash over her.

And, for the first time in far too long, she felt safe.


End file.
